


Little Feathers

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Child Death, F/M, Fan Characters, M/M, Murder, major death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: My moods awesome, no worries….-Archangel Michelle or is it Michael (?)Ganna go with Michelle-Michelle snaps, her last nerve severed when she finds out Ligurs spawned a litter with Hastur and seeks out the 'bundles of joy'.-I myself don't like the ship.. Sorry-I just… Don'tR.I.P Jasper, Chase, and Aza in this-Major child death warning
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Ligur & Michael (Good Omens), Ligur/Michael (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Little Feathers

SHE could have given him spawns if he'd wanted them so badly!

SHE'D given him anything she could!

Yet he'd CHOSEN Hastur, Fallen for him from Heaven down to Hell!

And now, as she looked up from the files in disbelief, she shivered with a rage she never knew an Angel could possess!

He'd mated with the broken freak of a once Angel and produced SPAWNS, three sons! One of which would be coming to Heaven in his stead!

Not on HER dime!

"Archangel Michelle, where are you going-" Gabriel began only to get shoved into as the blazing fury that was the Angel he'd known for eons walked with a purpose to the elevators and smashed the DOWN key violently.

She'd show him-She'd rid the world, God's beautiful world of such disgusting beasts! Destroy what Demons shouldn't know in the first place-What HE should have been feeling NOW and with HER in Heaven!

Upon the opening of the elevator doors, the Angel's wingspan erupted from her celestial body, those of a sandhill crane, and in a flash, like a blast of plasma, she was gone from the building.

Her work wasn't truly VENGEANCE! It was ridding God's Earth of Demons! That's what she kept telling herself as she dug her nails into her palms as she flapped effortlessly towards the place of the son's births.

Like Heaven and Hell Hastur would be dumb enough to leave his spawns just born! Nor Ligur, but something could trigger the parents into attacking!

YES! YES!

Her irises grew small as a dark smile formed upon her thin lips.

With a simple wave of her hand, a miracle brought forth Aziraphale!

Where HE was, his Demonic lover was SURE to follow!

And there he appeared! Ooooh just on time!

Archangel Michelle watched the moment unfold with jubilation as both Angel and Demon stared dumbfounded around themselves, seeming to have been eating and relaxing before being disturbed.

Their very auras and smells wafting into the graveyard where the spawns parents lived triggering both to turn violent and come out to defend both each other and their children!

Memories of Ligurs demise were ooooh so fresh in Hasturs broken little mind~ He'd mindlessly follow his mate if Crowley was near no matter what lay down with him, needing him!

Her idea broke into action as both Duke's went for both Angel and Demon for being so close, both Demon and Angel frozen in terror until the last minute when Crowley grabbed his Angel and dodged both sulfuric saliva and Hellfire.

Whilst that was happening, she slipped in easily.

The auras that kept anyone away we're now useless and she passed them without a care right into the stone mausoleum where deep inside, she smelt the strange smell of milk, warmth, of birth, even undying love!

She spat in disgust.

She'd have made such a better place for his spawns than THIS dump! So dark and closed off feeling! THEIR spawns would have had the best life ever, not to mention being of Archangel bloodline!

Yet here was his wasted seed! Helpless, naked bundles of Demonic Nothing's! Pollution to God's blessings of Earth!

She'd fix this! For God-For Ligurs mistake!

In the blink of an eye, something like revenge and hate overtook her. She saw red only. Blood rushed through her ears as she dove countlessly into the nest of the Demon Hellspawns, coming up with more and more blood each time upon her Angelic body.

The spawns had stopped mewling after her first snaps, one shot to their necks each.

She felt the small bones snap beneath her teeth, beneath the weight of her face.

But she wasn't done.

Their silence kept outside unaware!

Each body was torn apart limb to limb one after the other. Soft flesh, small body parts, new, yet TAINTED blood spilt everywhere!

The feathers tenderly nestled around their bodies lay scattered around their broken bodies by the time she sat done, panting, looking at what she'd done.

Some even fluttered down from being flung into the air in her ravenous cruel acts. Yet here, before her, in the nest of down feathers plucked from Hastur for his and Ligurs spawns, lay the wasted potential for spawns he could have fathered with HER in Heaven!

But no!

They lay broken, dead, in a bloody sticky mess of little feathers because of their father's mistake!

She spat out whatever was in her mouth and turned to leave what she'd done behind.

She stopped then gently wrote with the blood of the once living bundles of his spawns, 'I righted a wrong you brought upon Her Earth!' THEN, she left without looking back.

The action of Crowley, Aziraphale, Hastur, and Ligur were now distances apart, fighting as if at a border.

Aziraphale seeing the bloodied mess of Archangel Michelle walking silently through the graveyard from the direction of the stone mausoleum piped up with real confusion in his voice, "Archangel Michelle?"

And watched in horror as Duke's Ligur and Hastur both turned with faces of sick horror and saw her for themselves then where she left.

With a loud scream, Hastur tore for the mausoleum whilst Ligur stood lost, knowing just what happened upon sight of the Archangel's appearance.

Crowley held Aziraphale close as the loudest yet silenced wail of pain peeled from the dilapidated structure the Archangel had left behind and watched as said Angel gave Ligur a single look that read a million and one things, then once again, vanished like plasma back towards where she'd come, to the building that lead to Heaven and Hell.

She told herself as she began walking towards the elevator that what she did was for the good of God's Earth, but as she tapped the UP button with a bloodied finger and waited patiently for the doors to close-Nothing happened.

She looked upwards with a smile.

She tapped DOWN and waited for her fait to be sealed, for God knew it wasn't about purifying Her Earth but getting back at the one she loved who didn't love her back however-

'The blood you spilt was not JUST Demonic, Michelle-' A low voice spoke around her and she began to shake inside the elevator.

The spawns images showed before Michelle, bloody and broken, clutched in Hasturs arms, his screams of a mother in pain so loud and clear, she felt it inside-Ligur beside his mate cried into his neck, asking for both Satan AND God to bring them back, that they hadn't done anything to deserve this!

'One was to become an Angel, the Keeper of the Bygone! Another, the Guard of Satan Himself! The last, was to lend understanding to my Creations an insight upon both Angels and Demons alike!'

Michelle hadn't seen that coming-She let rage and pain take control-

"Lord ple-"

'There is nowhere for those like you who act out such crimes, Michelle-You now live amongst the Purgatory, the Lost, the Restless, the Unfinished, the Forgotten, the Unforgiven!'

The feeling of the Angelic light being taken from an Angel wasn't like Falling, no, this Angelic light being taken was cold, like being dumped suddenly into the coldest water.

She gasped and sank to her knees.

Her wings were torn as she'd torn away the innocence of the spawns, scars littering her back like whip marks, bleeding rivlets down and down.

Then, in horror, the world around her grew hazy, muted, saturated, lonely!

Not even God's light touched where she was now-

She spied shadowy Mortals walking around mindlessly, zombie-like, around in the mute world around her.

She heard not the screams of the Damned, but the cries of the Forgotten, the Lonely, the Restless, the Unforgiven-And soon, as she began to lose herself like these shadows around her had, her voice would join in theirs….

All because her petty rage for not being chosen had drove her to murder-


End file.
